Dark Super Saiyan 5
Dark Super Saiyan 5 is the successor of Dark Super Saiyan 4 and only exists in Dark Saiyan prophecy. This ancient prophecy deals with the destruction of the Dark Saiyans at the hands of Levithan and talks about how a Dark Saiyan warrior will rise up to avenge the Dark Saiyans and they shall use a power that no mortal was destined to have. The prophecy reads thusly And the Ancient one, with heart blacker than night and hunger, never sated Shall descend upon the warriors that defend Astrarth and devour every man woman and child None shall be spared the Ancient One's hunger However, a Dark Saiyan warrior of noble birth shall rise to wage war with the Ancient One And the resulting battle shall forever be remembered amongst the stars 'Overview' Dark Super Saiyan 5 can only be achieved when a Dark Saiyan has mastered DSJJ4 and all it's ascended levels ( Ascended, Intermediate, and Perfect). The Dark Saiyan must then transform to DSSJ4 and be exposed to Blutz Waves. Once hit by the Blutz Waves all of the Dark Saiyan's energy will manifest itself into a large sphere that will surround the Dark Saiyan. It is very important for the Dark Saiyan to be at peace of mind and heart in order for this to work. If it is successful the energy will reenter the Saiyan's body forcing a change. 'Appearance/ Usage of Power' Dark Super Saiyan has black fur now with silver hair. The hair length stays the same but the eyes have taken on a golden color. The pants are white with a red belt. This form is 4x Perfect DSSJ4. This form is the most unpredictable transformation of all the Dark Saiyan transformations. It is destructive in nature but does not see the need to engage in one on one battle unless the perceived foe is strong enough to give them a challenge. Once this transformation has been achieved, the Dark Saiyan will be able to breathe in space.even in base form, only for a short time. Finally, a Dark Saiyan gets stronger .10x per half hour he spends as a Dark Super Saiyan 5. 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 5' This transformation has the same requirements as its counterpart except the Dark Saiyan must have mastered all four previous LDSSJ transformations and the three LDSSJ levels ( Ascended which is 2x LDSSJ5, Intermediate which is 4x LDSSJ5, and Perfect which is 6x LDSSJ5). Also, the fur is more ragged than the sleek fur of its counterpart. It also has golden highlights in the hair. The eyes are more dilated and shine like golden lights. It is 4x stronger than Perfect LDSSJ4 and can breathe in space for much longer than its counterpart. Also when the Dark Saiyan is in this form they grow stronger by .15x per half hour in this form. This transformation's nature is the same as its counterparts except far more brutal. Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Forms